A marauders story
by BethPotter1
Summary: What happens when a fight between two close friends goes too far?


I do not own Harry Potter

A Marauders story

It was the 22nd of November 1976 and Remus Lupin was walking to his defense against the dark arts lesson. On his way however, he became distracted and walked into James Potter. "Sorry," he said, not looking at James, "I didn't see you there," he continued, not realizing who he was talking to."Uh...Remus..." It was at this point that Remus knew who he was talking to."Hello, James." He turned around and looked at his friend, wondering whether he should ask him the question he wanted to or not. " Why are you in the Defense against the dark arts corridor? I thought you had Divination." The two boys had just had transfiguration together and Remus knew James' time table off by heart now. " I just thought I would come and take a look around." The way that James said this made Remus a bit suspicious. James never just wanted to skip a lesson to just "look around". However, Remus just said "OK" and headed into his class. About five minutes later he was surprised to see James slip inside the classroom and head straight for the teachers desk. "Sorry I'm late professor but I had a bit of trouble with another student." He said the last part as he looked over to Remus. " That's OK . Just take a seat over there next to Mr. Lupin." At once, James grabbed his bag and sat next to Remus. As the lesson went on, the two boys just sat and stared at each other. Neither of them had expected this and didn't really know what to say.

At the end of the lesson, the teacher gave them homework and then sent them away. As soon as they had got out of the door, Remus and James stood and stared at each other. This went on for about five minutes until Remus said " Why did you lie to me?" He looked kind of hurt. The only time James had ever lied to him was when he and Sirius had been planning to prank him. "Well I didn't know you was in that class, did I?" James asked. He had expected Remus to think this. " You could have guessed since that was the room I walked straight into to" Remus had had enough of James' excuses. "Well I didn't see you walk into that room did I?" James, too, looked hurt. "James, I walked into that room whilst you was stood watching. You even said "See you Later" to me!" He was shouting now. In fact, he was shouting so loud that he had attracted a large group of people who were starting to come see what was happening. "Yeah, well maybe I turned around as you walked into it!" James, too, was shouting. "You was looking right at me!" It was at this point that various people had started shouting things like "Fight!" and "Go James!" and "Go Remus!" And then, James drew out his wand and fired a spell at his friend, making him shoot backwards. As this was happening, Sirius and Peter walked around the corner. They seemed to be talking but they stopped mid-conversation as Sirius had spotted Remus. James noticed this and quickly shot another spell at Remus, catching him.

"James! What was you thinking!" Sirius shouted when the four boys had gotten back to the Gryffindor common room. " You could have killed him!" Peter was looking at the map that they had created. "Um... guys..." He looked up from the map and looked at Sirius, James and a sleeping Remus. "Lily's coming." At this, Sirius started telling the other two boys what to do. " James, you go to the door. Peter, You keep an eye on the map and I will stay with Remus. At once, they all got started on Sirius' plan, as quickly as they could.

When he had got to the door, James stood and waited for Lily to arrive. However, after ten minutes of waiting he gave up and went back to the common room. "JAMES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sirius was sat with Remus and was trying to wake him up. "I have been stood out there for TEN MINUTES. I don't think she's coming,"James informed Sirius. But then Lily Evans walked through the door. " You was saying?" said Sirius in a serious tone. "James? What's going on in here?" Lily stood in front of the four boys "What's wrong with Remus?" They all just stood there in silence. "Well, if you won't tell me, I'm sure Remus will." With this, she shot a spell at Remus who woke up a few seconds later.

"Oh, hello Lily. What are you doing here?" Remus had sat up and was staring at Lily. "I was just wondering what exactly happened to you and why you was laying on the floor asleep?" Lily was facing Remus and was staring at him, a mixture between anger and concern visible in her eyes. "Oh, you know. Me and James were having a duel and..." At this point Lily had turned around and was facing James. "You were having a duel?! Do you know what could have happened?" Lily Had turned back around, asked Remus if he wanted to go to the library to study with her the next day and then went up to bed. "Well... That was something." Sirius stared up after Lily and then turned back to face Remus. To his surprise though, Remus had fallen back asleep. "What are we going to do? Remus will tell Lily about what happened!" James looked up after Lily, too. "And when she finds out, she will hate me." James had only just started talking to Lily and he had found out that he quite liked her. " We could try a memory charm." suggested Peter. Sirius looked at him and shortly said " That would be a great plan but what if it went too far and he forgot about him being a were-wolf? And besides, he's the only one who knows how to perform that spell successfully. What we need is to make an excuse on why he can't go and meet Lily tomorrow. Any ideas?" There was a short silence before James suddenly said " We could hide all of his chocolate! That would mean that he would want to look for it instead of going to meet with Lily!" Sirius thought about this for a while until he had decided that James' plan probably wouldn't work and that they needed to come up with something different.

The next day, Sirius and James both woke up at six so they could talk about what they would do to prevent Lily from finding out. "Why don't we just give him some Bertiee Botts' every flavour beans?!" exclaimed Sirius. "We could make sure he gets a vomit flavoured one and then he would feel like he is going to be sick." James considered this for a while. "OK. We will do that since it is the only plan we have." After going to the kitchen and getting some of the sweets, James and Sirius went to go and wake Remus up. However, when they got there, there was no Remus in sight, only his pajamas and his trunk. "Oh no. He's already gone! What will we do now?." James looked worried. What would happen if Lily found out? Sirius turned to James. He, surprisingly, looked calm. "James, don't worry. It's half past six. Lily would never get up at that time." James thought about this for a moment. Sirius did have a fair point. Today was Saturday and the earliest Lily had ever got up on a Saturday was eight o'clock. So, the question was, where was Remus and what was he doing?

Well, while James and Sirius debated where their friend could be, Remus was on his way to meet with Professor Dumbledore. "Are you sure you can do it?" Dumbledore asked him. Fenrir Greyback had been spotted on the grounds and he wanted Remus to go hunt for him. "No, but I'll give it a go." replied Remus. He headed out of the door and walked straight into Lily. "Remus! I was just looking for you. Do you mind if we maybe, you know, study tomorrow?" Remus considered this for a moment and then said "What about the next day?" Tonight was a full moon and Remus usually had the next day after off to recover. "Sounds good" replied Lily and ran up the corridor. Remus started walking back to the dormitory. On his way, he walked straight into a wall and passed out, again. Or this is what James and Sirius thought when they found him laying there. They took him back to his bed and rushed to go and get Dumbledore. Little did they know, Remus would soon wake up and wander off again. Remus woke up at ten o'clock and started to panic. Where were his friends? How was he back in bed? Why couldn't he move? Wait, what! Remus couldn't move and when he fell out of bed, he was gently lifted back into it. What was this magic? There could only be one reason. "Jaaaaaaaammmmmmmmeeeesss!" James appeared at the door. "What's wrong Moony? A bit stuck?" Remus looked at James. "Was this you?" James looked confused. "Was what me?" Remus stared at him. He had just said something that had made it seem like it was him, but right now he was actually convincing him that he didn't know anything about it. "Sirius?" Sirius Appeared at the door "Nope." Remus looked at them both. "Peter?" Peter, too, appeared in the doorway. "Not Peter." James said. "It can't have been Lily." Lily could be heard shouting "Nooooo." Remus looked confused. "Who was it then?" It was at this moment when Dumbledore had appeared at the door. "Hello, Remus." Remus looked shocked. His best friends wouldn't use Dumbledore against him, would they?

"Yes, Remus, it was me." Dumbledore gently used magic to lift Remus up out of bed and onto the floor. Surprisingly, he didn't drift back into it. He just stayed where he was stood. "Where were you?" James asked him. Remus looked over at Dumbledore. He wasn't sure if he would want him to tell them or not. Dumbledore nodded at him. "Professor Dumbledore and I were discussing an important matter. Greyback has been spotted on the grounds and he wanted me to go look for him." He paused, knowing James or Sirius were likely to give their views on the situation. However, neither of them did so Remus continued. "He wanted me to do this before tonight but... What time is it?" he asked. James looked at him. He had completely forgotten tonight was a full moon and it was now six o'clock. Remus should have been in the shack by now. "Time for you to go, Remus." Dumbledore answered. Just then, Lily came running up the stairs to say "Severus has just been bitten by a werewolf." Remus looked shocked. If James didn't trick him, none of this would have happened.

Remus followed Lily to where she had said it had happened. Snape was there, laying on the floor, blood dripping from his arm. He seemed to be unconscious. "When did this happen?" Remus asked Lily. She looked at him and started to cry. "Lily...It's OK. Lily...?" but Lily wasn't listening. She was still crying and wouldn't stop. Remus looked at her. He looked concerned. "Lily, when did this happen?" he asked her. Lily looked up at him. "About an hour before I came to you." Lily started crying again. Just then, Snape started to move. Remus looked down at him. "Lily, get back." Remus bent down on the floor and quietly said "Severus, can you hear me?" Snape didn't respond. Just then, a large figure came out of the bushes. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Silly Snape. No? Not his name? Well, it should be." Remus thought he recognized this person but wasn't too sure. "How do you know our names?" he asked him. "Oh, Remus. I remember everyone I bite." It was then when Remus remembered who it was. "Greyback."

"Come to ruin someone else's life, have we?" Remus looked into the shadows where the other werewolf was stood. "Yes, indeed we both have. You have been a great help, you know. Maybe you should come and join my pack. There's always room for one more." Lily stood, staring at Greyback. "NO! HE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! YOU HURT SEVERUS!" Lily screamed. "No, Lily. He has." Lily turned to Remus. "No. Remus would never do that." Greyback stepped out of the shadows. "No, Remus wouldn't do that. But his werewolf side would." Just then, it hit him. The night before was the night before a full moon. Some werewolves reacted to this and he was one of them. But then, he realized that he couldn't remember. This would be something he would remember as he wasn't in wolf form. But why was Greyback accusing him of it? Just then, Greyback turned to him and said " I gave you a potion so you wouldn't remember. Then, I made sure Snape was outside and guided you out. Then, you bit him."

Remus was shocked. Not only did Lily now know about him being a werewolf, but his worst nightmare had just come true. He had bitten someone. Just then, Greyback spoke. "All a bit too much to handle, isn't it, Lily? I suppose you could blame me for some of it, but it was mostly Remus. Oh and by the way, You might want to run." He pointed up towards the sky. They were all covered in darkness and they could tell the moon was about to come out. "Lily, run!" Remus shouted but she didn't listen. "No. I will do anything to be with Severus again." Then, Greyback turned around. "Why don't you run, Remus? You know you will hurt someone." Remus stared at him for a moment. They were in the middle of a field that was close to the shrieking shack but he knew what Greyback would do if he left them. "No. I will not leave until Lily is safe. But just then, they were showered in moon light. "Too late now." Greyback said to Remus before transforming.

Please review


End file.
